A New Perspective
by bronyforlife99
Summary: When Kyo meets 2 new girls from America, he thinks nothing of it. But these girls' appearance in his life will change everything. He will get the girl of his dreams, realize that she isn't, and find her again. YukixTohru, KyoxTohru, KyoxNatsu fanmade .
1. Chapter 1

**Me and my friend are co-writing this, and the 2 new girls are based off of us. Please give us your opinions and bring our attention to any errors. Be as harsh as you want. Thanks, hope you enjoy the story!**

I stormed down the school hallway. I could not _believe _Yuki. Just a second ago I passed Yuki and Tohru on their way to Language Arts, _hand in hand, _happy as clams. Tohru was spurting some dumb crap and Yuki was listening like it mattered to him. Hah! What a joke. As they passed, Yuki's arm brushed mine and he smirked, as if saying, "Ha, ha, she likes me more." And then, as if that wasn't enough, he KISSED her. Right in the hallway. Worse, even though she was flustered, she kissed him back! I yelled at them to get a room, and Yuki smirked. That damn rat, he gets everything he wants. Hell, he gets to be in the _zodiac._

I walked into math class. Great, my favorite. Why did it have to be raining? _Ugh._ And we had a test today. This day just got better and better. Well, Kyo, just suck it up and deal with it. I'll walk her to work or something. If the rat tries to tag along, I kick him in his minuscule balls. Satisfied, I settled into my seat.

"So, class," the teacher started. "Two new students are joining our class today. Please give a warm welcome to Akira and Natsu Aika!" There are a few lone claps as two girls walk in. One had a light green shirt, jeans, and tall boots. I have never seen clothes like that, so I ignored them. She had short hair that fell over her face, and sunglasses. Her skin was paler than I was accustomed to. The other chick had longer hair than the other, but this time, her bangs covered her eyes. I figured they were the same as her sisters, vivid blue, but whatever. She was wearing a baggy sweatshirt, covering almost down to her knees, and I couldn't see her chest. It made me kind of sad, and angry.

"Now class, this is Akira, " The teacher said, pointing to the first chick. "And this one is Natsu." Their features were very similar. I figured they were twins. Akira was much more laid back and happy looking than Natsu, who was slightly hunched and looking down. Her hands were to her face, as if hiding. "Akira, you can sit in front of Kyo, and Natsu can sit behind Kyo." Great.. These two girls would be clamoring for my attention, like always. I sighed, shooing away cats that were at my feet, trying to comfort me.

Natsu walked to her desk, and I couldn't help but notice how she smells like summer grass. Hey, her name means summer. Har, har. She blushed as she passed me, and I immediately dismissed her as another stuck-up girl who thinks she is nice and interesting, but is really just a selfish bitch. I decided the same about Akira, who leaned back in her chair and fluttered her eyes about me. Hah, she thinks she's cute.. Well, maybe a little, but you know. Looks aren't everything.

I'm walking home, boasting at Yuki about how I could knock him down with a single punch and dragging dumb Tohru, who had begged for the rat to come. Bastard. And Tohru walks so slowly! If we went at her pace, I'd never get out of this goddamned rain. I see those weird pale twins walking ahead of us. I don't quite know why, but I called out to them.

"Yo! Uh.. Chicks from my math class! Wait up!" Natsu froze in her tracks. Slowly, ever so slowly, she turned, while Akira spun around fast as lightning. Akira jumped up to us, practically carrying Natsu, who was in a fetal position. I rolled my eyes when Yuki spoke, practically farting sparkles and sincerity.

"Hello, I haven't seen you around. I'm the student council president, Yuki Sohma, and this is Kyo and Tohru."

Akira stuck out her hand and said, "Charmed. I'm Akira, and this," she pointed to Natsu, "Is my sister, Natsu."

"Nice to meet you," he said. Natsu looked up to see Yuki, all kindness and care, and looked down again, red in the face. I saw a glimpse of her eyes, a dark green. I looked at Akira's eyes and remembered they were bright blue. Funny, her name means bright. Do they think they're being clever? Jeez.

"Hey, why are you lookin' at me all funny?" Oh, no. This Akira must be another Yankee.

"Where you from?" I catch her off guard, but her sister steps in.

"Uh, A- America. We- We lived there for quite a few years, but we were b-b-born in J-Japan." She talks almost silently. So, they lived in America. That explains the pale skin and dumb clothes. Figures.

"Damn right, we moved here a month ago. Been busy unpacking." God, is that Arisa in disguise?

"Well, I'm glad to have made your acquaintance!" Tohru pipes up. Ah, her cheeriness is oddly refreshing. "But I have to get to work. We'll see you around!" As they leave, Akira tosses Natsu's bangs aside in a cute, sisterly way. I look toward Tohru, but Yuki is giving her a hug. I stare as Tohru squeals, blushes, and tries to wiggle away. God, is she adorable. I glare at Yuki. "You wanna fight, you damn rat? Let's fight!"

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters, except for Natsu and Akira Aika.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hiya, can you believe it? Another chapter in less than, what, 2 hours? It's a record! So please inform us of errors, yada yada, formality. On with the story!**

I was on my way to the park, on a Saturday. Honestly, I don't know how it came to that, but I came anyway. As I walked down the path to the park, I saw two familiar people, but I couldn't tell who they were. One of them spun around and I noticed her dark, baggy clothes and pale skin. Wait... are these those annoying twins, the Yankee and the Faker? Oh jeez, yeah, it was. What a day I'm going to have.

Natsu tapped Akira, who promptly turned around. She grinned and came over to mess with me, dragging her sister behind her.

"Well, look who it is, Mr. I-love-cats." Oh, so she saw the cats yesterday, did she? This is gonna be fun.

"Um, I think it's really g-great you like c-cats... They are m-my favorite. Animal, t-that is." Natsu stuttered softly. I could barely hear her. Why doesn't this chick speak up? She's like a freaking rabbit. Except, she's the opposite of Momiji. Thank god, I could never handle a Yankee AND a Momiji. Stupid rabbit. Anyway, when I looked at her I felt an urge to brush her bangs aside. It was freaky, and I wanted to punch myself for thinking it.

"Hey, I don't like cats! They just follow me everywhere!" Akira snorted in disbelief.

"Riiight, cats just have an irresistible urge to follow YOU, of all people, around wherever you go. Well, I don't see any cats around now, cat boy." Akira put herself out there, seeming proud of it. I was boiling with anger. After Akira said that, Natsu squeaked and hid behind her sister, trying to talk... I think. I strained my ears to hear what she had to say.

"I-I think it's a shame that you d-don't like cats, I t-think you're l-lucky to have t-them follow you e-everywhere..." Natsu breathed. Wow, she's way too quiet. But she really is adorable.

"Well, whatever, I have to go. Listen, I think Tohru would like it if you guys came over for dinner sometime. You know, just as a.." I stopped and thought about it for a second, "Welcoming party or something stupid like that." I muttered the last part. Natsu hesitated for a bit before talking again.

"I... W-we would love to, h-how about tomorrow?" When she finished her sentence, her sister gaped at her in disbelief.

"It's orangetop. Really?" She sighed. Great, she caught on to Arisa's nickname for me. Little.. Ugh. I ignored her.

"Sounds good, see you then." And I walked away, thinking that maybe Natsu actually isn't faking being shy, not to mention being adorable.

When I told Tohru about it, she squealed in excitement.

"Oh, new house guests! I'm so happy! Oh, I wonder what I should make them, Oh I only have one day, and I have to clean, and cook, and Oh! Oh, thank you Kyo!" She burst forth into me, giving me a long, tight hug. Then she backed away blushing. I only wish the gay little princess Yuki could've seen that. I stared, grinning, at her for a moment, then looked around. I was really hoping that the damned rat was here, so I could rub it in his face. But unfortunately, the princess wasn't around. Damn, that blows. But at least I enjoyed her hug, she smells really nice, like summer grass-Wait, wrong chick.

Why do I keep thinking of her? Damn, it's getting on my nerves! She's just so sweet and innocent and- Oh god, there I go again!

Yuki walked in on us, me staring blankly at Tohru, who was blushing and scuffing her foot. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Yuki asked.

"Ah!- Uh, uh, the Aika's, you know, Akira and Natsu, are coming over for dinner tomorrow!" Tohru attempted to explain.

Leaning against a table, I said, "Yeah, I invited them. When Tohru heard the news, she got pretty excited, hugged me, all that." I grin slyly, knowing Tohru would think nothing of it and Yuki would be teeming with anger.

I was right. "Oh really? Well, I think that Kyo is hardly worth a hug. I mean," He giggles._ Giggles_. Oh, my god. "Look at that mess of a creature. He's a fucking _monster._"I sat there, stunned. He- He really went there. He giggles, and then he _goes there._

"YOU DAMN RAT THINKING YOU'RE ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY, MAKING REMARKS LIKE YOU KNOW ME! YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME! OH, YOU'VE DONE IT THIS TIME, OH MAN, YOU-" I was cut off by Tohru who was holding up her hand, just as I was lunging.

"Stop." She murmured in a voice so taut I thought it would break. I have never seen her like that. She faced Yuki, whose jaw had dropped to his chest. "You.. You dare say things like that? Wh- Why would you do something like that?" Her voice broke, and I saw tears fall. Yuki tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but she whacked it away. Gaining confidence, she went on. "You don't understand, do you? You don't know him. Heck, I don't know him. You have no sense of when to stop. You are a meaningless, worthless shrew who doesn't- Just-" And she fled. Yuki and I just stared at each other for a moment.

"I didn't know she was even able to snap like that," Yuki remarked.

"Never call me a monster again. NEVER." I stared him down. He left to see Tohru. "Leave her be," I say. I put leeks on to boil. No matter how much I hate them, I knew that Tohru would be cheered by the memories that come with.

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of these characters except Akira and Natsu Aika. They are copyrighted by us, as of now, but the rest are from Fruits Basket, which we do not own. In case you were wondering. I'd love to own Fruits Basket. That, MLP:FiM, and South Park. It is now officially on my bucket list. ...**


End file.
